


All is Well

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Bucky is falling in love for Steve again.





	All is Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).

**All is Well  
** By CC  
September 2019 

I make no money with this. I’m only having fun writing the stories. This is better understood after reading Back Again.

This double drabble is for Jaiden, who wanted Avengers, Bucky, and lips. =)

* * *

Steve kissed him, and Bucky opened his lips for him. This Steve that was different to the one who abandoned him. There were similarities, but Bucky was falling in love with the differences. He was caring and brave and loyal.

_I am tired of fighting, Bucky, and so are you. Come with me, as friends._

They had left Sam’s house and retired to a secluded place, where they could be called if necessary, but lived their lives in peace. Shuri had given Bucky a new arm, flesh-like, that allowed him to feel Steve’s touch. The Vibranium arm was inside a metal box, ready for him if needed.

“I love you,” Bucky said. Steve smiled and stroked his lips with his thumbs before kissing him again.

“I love you too, James.” 

Sometimes Steve used his real name, and it sounded intimate. Bucky tried not to think of that other James whom Steve had loved. He was not that man.

_I know you are not him, Bucky, but I have fallen in love with you. He was different…_

“Let’s go out and walk together,” Steve said.

“I would like that.” A simple life with Steve, that was all Bucky wanted for now.


End file.
